Magnetic fasteners are a useful alternative to their non-magnetic counterparts. Magnetic fasteners typically comprise counterpart fastener members of complementary magnetic properties which are attached on separate parts. In use, the separate parts are held together by magnetic fastening operation when the counterpart fastener members are in magnetic proximity. When the parts are to be separated, a separation force is applied on the counterpart fastener members in a separation direction opposite to a magnetic fastening direction. The separation force counters magnetic attraction force to separate the counterpart fastener members out of magnetic proximity.
Example magnetic fasteners are disclosed in, for example, US2012/0117764 (Wong), U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,349 (Wong) & U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,767 (Wong).
Magnetic fasteners are a useful alternative to their magnetic non-counterparts. Magnetic fasteners having enhanced measures against inadvertent detachment would be beneficial and advantageous.